gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA 1
'' with the credits for the soundtrack listed.]] [[Grand Theft Auto 1|The first Grand Theft Auto]], also commonly called GTA 1, has seven radio stations and a police radio track, all of which can be heard once the player enters a car, setting a feature that would become a mainstay in the game series. All the songs in this soundtrack are original creations produced by the Rockstar staff (none of them are licensed content). Most of the names of songs or the radio station names are never mentioned in-game, the exceptions are Head Radio FM and The Fergus Buckner Show FM (also, the DJ of Radio '76 FM names his radio "Funk FM"). However, the soundtrack is listed in the booklet which comes with the game. The radio stations that the player can listen in GTA 1 are as follows: * N-CT FM: Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * Radio '76 FM: Funk * Head Radio: Techno, Rock * The Fix FM: House, Dance * It's Unleashed FM: Hard Rock, Alternative Rock, Trance * The Fergus Buckner Show FM: Country * Brooklyn Underground FM: Drum and Bass, Techno Technical Info On the PC version of the game disc, the radio station audio is stored in standard CD audio tracks. As a result, PC players can remove the CD once the game is loaded and replace it with an audio CD. The next time the character enters a vehicle, a song from the CD will randomly play. The radio stations can also be played outside the game by putting the game disc into a normal audio CD player, as long as track 1 (which contains the game data) is skipped over. Radio stations :The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game manual. :As all the songs are original creations, for all of them the year of release is that of GTA 1: 1997. :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript. N-CT FM N-CT FM plays hip-hop and gangsta rap. * Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto" (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) (plays in the game's main menu) * Slumpussy - "This Life" (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) * CCC Featuring Robert DeNegro - "Blow Your Console" (C.Conner/R.DeNegro) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM Full radio Radio '76 FM Radio '76 FM plays funk. At one point, the DJ calls this station "Funk FM". * Ghetto Fingers - "On The Move" (Colin Anderson) * Ashtar - "Aori" (C.Anderson) * Stylus Exodus - "Pootang Shebang" (C.Anderson) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Radio '76 FM Full radio Head Radio Head Radio is hosted by Eddie Symons and plays techno and contemporary rock. * Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" (C.Conner) * Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" (Grant Middleton) * Ohjaamo - "Complications" (C.Conner) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Full radio The Fix FM The Fix FM plays house, and dance. * Animal Testing Centre - "DSP" (C.Conner) * Rotorman - "Ride" (C.Conner) * Technophiliak - "Lagerstar" (G.Middleton) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - The Fix FM Full radio It's Unleashed FM It's Unleashed FM plays hard rock, alternative rock and trance. * Stikki Fingers - "4 Letter Love" (C.Anderson/B.Baglow) * The Hounds - "Let It Out" (C.Conner) * Bleeding Stump - "Just Do It" (C.Anderson) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - It's Unleashed FM Full radio The Fergus Buckner Show FM The Fergus Buckner Show FM is hosted by Fergus Buckner and plays country. Consisting of only 1 song, this is the shortest station in GTA 1, but only the fifth shortest in the GTA series. * Sideways Hank O'Malley (and The Alabama Bottle Boys) - "The Ballad of Chapped-Lips Calhoun" (C.Anderson/B.Baglow) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - The Fergus Buckner Show FM Full radio Brooklyn Underground FM Brooklyn Underground FM plays drum and bass and techno. * Retrograde - "Benzoate" (C.Conner) * Government Listening Post - "E104" (C.Conner) * Trancefer - "Figiwhiz" (C.Conner) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Brooklyn Underground FM Full radio Other songs The following song is not included in the radios but is used as the game's title track, and also credits song: * Slumpussy - "Gangster Friday" (Craig Conner) File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM Slumpussy - "Gangster Friday" Removed songs * During the Beta stages of the game, there was a version of the " ". Video File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - All Radio Stations Trivia * The number of songs in this soundtrack is 19. * All songs are original creations. * There are only 2 DJs named: Fergus Buckner and Eddie Symons. * In a ranking of the shortest stations in the game series, The Fergus Buckner Show FM, from GTA 1, ranks as the fifth shortest in the series, and the shortest that is not from GTA London. * The game uses a generic police radio track used in countless films, series and games ("5 George K, number 30 Broad street" is said in the track). This police track would be used too in GTA 2 and GTA III. * In GTA 2, in Head Radio while Phanny Joe Styles make her last speech, it plays Slumpussy's "Gangster Friday", the credits theme of GTA 1. * The main theme of GTA Advance is an instrumental version of a song from GTA 1: Slumpussy's "This Life". ** This version can also be heard on the radio in some cars. It is the only song from GTA 1 to do so, all the others songs are from GTA 2. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars *Radio Stations in GTA V Navigation de:Radio '76 FM es:Radio '76 FM pl:Radio '76 FM ro:Radio '76 FM Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations